ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Historia ninja nieba
To jest historia nie dopracowana i ten kto to czyta, czyta na własną odpowiedzialność. No chyba że ktoś chce się pośmiać XD Laval9990 Rozdział I - Początek Był to zwykły prosty dzień w ninjago. Lloyd jeszcze trochę zamieszany tym swoim opętaniem przez Morro wstał z łóżka i zjadł śniadanie była 8.30, reszta ninja za to trenowała już w najlepsze. Co tak późno? - spytał Kai Lloyd jednak nie odpowiedział. Lloyd czy coś ci się stało? - zapytała lekko zmartwiona Misako Nie nic tylko... - Lloyd nie dokończył Jesteś nadal trochę zakręcony - powiedziała pytająco Misako Tak ale... - Lloyd znowu nie dokończył Dobrze koniec rozczuleń Lloyd zacznij już poranny trening dobrze? - Odparł Sensei Wu Rozdział II - Nowi ninja? Nickolas wstał była już 9.00 więc nie zdziwił się widoku Michaela w jego domu. Wstawaj przyszedłem cię tu odwiedzić nie martw się moja mama pozwoliła - powiedział lekko zdenerwowany Michael Twoja siostra znowu obudziła cię w środku nocy - powiedział prawie śmiejący się Nickolas Tak tylko tym razem nie chciała jeść tylko pić - odparł zmazany przeżyciem Michael Dobra dobra czekaj już idę - powiedział Nickolas Nickolas i Michael poszli razem na dwór gadając znowu o Jay'u Wiesz chciałbym znowu zobaczyć Jay'a - powiedział znienacka Michael Ja też ale szkoda bo ja też chciałbym w sobie mieć moc jak on - odpowiedział Nickolas Zresztą nie gadajmy już o nim skupmy się na podchodach - powiedział Michael Michael Nickolas oraz ich grupa w podchodach niestety przegrała a przecież liczy się zabawa prawda? *** Sensei Wu zjadając obiad powiadomił resztę że wróci niedługo Wujku gdzie idziesz - zapytał Senseia Lloyd No właśnie - dodał Jay Zobaczycie - odpowiedział tajemniczo Wu patrząc na Jay'a dziwnym wzrokiem Kilka chwil po obiedzie Jak myślicie gdzie poszedł Sensei - zapytał resztę ninja duch Cole Nie wiem ale myślę że niedługo wróci - odpowiedział Kai Hmmm - Rozmyślał nad dawnymi przyjaciółmi Jay Co ci jest Jay coś ci jest - Zapytał się Jay'a Kai Nie tylko myślę - odpowiedział Jay To ty myślisz? - dodał Cole Cicho bądź - krzyknął na cały regulator Jay *** Sensei Wu wpadł do domu Nickolasa rozmawiając z rodzicami na temat szkolenia go na ninję Nie, nie, nie Nickolas nigdzie nie będzie jechał - krzyczał ojciec Nickolasa Daj mu szansę - powiedziała namawiając męża matka Nickolasa Ehhhh dobrze ile to kosztuje? - zapytał się żenująco ojciec Nickolasa Ależ nic - Odpowiedział spokojnie Sensei Wu To dobra niech jedzie - powiedział znudzony rozmową ojciec Nickolasa Rozdział III - Spotkanie Przyjaciół Ej wiesz że mam gdzieś jechać 16 sierpnia - Wtrącił z samego rana Nickolas do Michaela Ja też. Czy o 20.00 przy placu zabaw? - Odpowiedział i zapytał Michael No tak? Może jedziemy razem? - Zapytał Nickolas Nie wiem. Wczoraj wieczorem się dowiedziałem. - Powiedział Michael *** Przyjdźcie na chwilę do mnie - Powiedział Sensei znowu patrząc się dziwnie na Jay'a Dobra chodźmy - Powiedział Lloyd Teraz opowiem wam o pewnej historii która pomoże wam zdobyć moce minerałowych ninja - Wtrącił Sensei Jakiej przepowiedni? - powiedział Kai To tak jak wiecie Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitsu stworzył krainę ninjago i miał tam swoich strażników jednym z nich był Pierwszy Mistrz Nieba i Pierwszy Mistrz Chmur każdy z nich osiągnął pełnię swoich możliwości i wtedy okazało się że Pierwszy Mistrz Nieba potrafił o wiele więcej niż kontrola nad niebem potrafił przyzwać złotego smoka elementowego smoka oraz smoka nieba i potrafił używać wszystkich żywiołów. Pierwszy Mistrz Chmur miał takie same moce jednak nie mógł używać złotego smoka. Resztę powiem wam później. - Opowiedział Sensei Czyli ten ktoś umiał kontrolować wszystkie żywioły i miał tą samą co ja przy starciu z mrocznym władcą? - zapytał Lloyd Tak - Odpowiedział Sensei A czy oni mieli swoich zastępców tak jak my - Zapytał Cole Tak - Odpowiedział Sensei To czy ty ich znalazłeś? - Zapytał Zane Tak przyjadę tu z nimi koło 21.00 - Odpowiedział Sensei *** No i gdzie reszta tylko my jedziemy? - zapytał Nickolas Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ojciec powiedział mi że tu o 20.00. Nic więcej Mi to samo. Powiedział Nickolas Chodźcie ze mną chyba nie chcecie tu tak gnić - Powiedział z nikąt Sensei Ale... - Nie dokończył Michael Żadnych ,,ale'' idziemy - Powiedział Sensei *** Jestem!! - krzyknął Sensei Dobrze dobrze nie musisz krzyczeć - powiedziała na powitanie Misako Sensei kim oni są - Zapytała Nya No właśnie - dodała Skylor To legendarny ninja nieba a ten drugi to legendarny ninja chmur - Odpowiedział Sensei Ona jest moja... ZARAZ CO!!!! - krzykneli zauroczeni do obydwu dziewczyn Nickolas i Michael Ja jest...tem jakimś ninjem nieba czy co? - powiedział zaskoczony tym co powiedział Sensei Nickolas A ja jakimś ninjem chmur? - dodał Michael Po to was tu wziąłem - odpowiedział obydwóm Sensei Sensei gdzie kolacja - powiedział wchodzący do kuchni Jay Yyyyyy Nickolas, Michael czy to wy? - Powiedział zaskoczony Jay Jay!!!!? - Krzykneli w tym samym momencie Nickolas i Michael Rozdział IV - Pierwszy trening Yyy co wy tu robicie? - zapytał się ich Jay Hmm to długa historia - powiedzieli znowu w tym samym momencie Nickolas i Michael OK chodźcie do jadalni poznam was z resztą i przy okazji opowiedzcie tą ,,Długą Historię" Jesteś pewien że to oni? - zapytała Misako Ja nie jestem pewien, ja wiem że to oni - odpowiedział sensei Tymczasem w jadalni Nickolas i Michael opowiedzieli historię Teraz się poznacie - powiedział Jay To jest Kai - mistrz ognia - powiedział Jay To Zane - mistrz lodu - dodał A to Cole - mistrz ziemi - dodał No i jeszcze Lloyd - zielony ninja - dodał To Nya - mistrzyni wody - dodał I Skylor - mistrzyni bursztynu - dodał Dobra - dodał To jest Nickolas - mistrz nieba No i Michael - mistrz chmur Następnego ranka Pora na trening!!! - krzyknął Sensei budząc wszystkich Eeeee no jeszcze 5 minut - Mówi przez sen Cole No chodźcie chodźcie!!! - krzyknął znowu Sensei No dobra dobra - powiedział Cole A my co mamy robić? - zapytał Michael No właśnie? - dodał Nickolas Chodźcie, a wy tak jeszcze 30 minut - powiedział Sensei A niech to - Przeklnął Cole Ja nie marudzę - powiedział spokojnie Kai Tymczasem Najpierw ty Nickolas - powiedział Sensei Dobrze Sensei - odpowiedział Nickolas Masz zrobić deszcz - powiedział Sensei Ale jak? - zapytał Nickolas Skup się - powiedział Sensei dobrze skup się deszcz deszcz deszcz - pomyślał zamykając oczy Nickolas Nie wierzę nie wierzę - powiedział cicho otwierając oczy Nickolas. Czy to ja to zrobiłem - zapytał Senseia Nickolas Tak ale to jest pryszcz w porównaniu z tym co będziesz umiał potem - powiedział Sensei Odpocznij - Powiedział Sensiei Michael!! - Krzyknął Sensei Tymczasem Ile jeszcze kazał nam w deszczu ćwiczyć - Powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie Kai Jeszcze 15 minut - powiedziała Skylor *** Skup się - powiedział Sensei dobrze - powiedział Michael Yyyyyym chmura czarna chmura skup się skup się - pomyślał Michael Nie no nie nie wierzę - powiedział po cichu otwierając oczy Michael Czy to... - nie dokończył Michael Tak to ty to zrobiłeś - powiedział uzupełniając to co powiedział Michael Koniec treningu!!!!! - krzyknął Sensei Rozdział V - Spotkanie z dawnym wrogiem Idziemy się przejść!!!! - krzyknął sensei Dobrze już jestem gotowy, tylko... - Nie dokończył Cole Chodźcie, chodźcie!!!!- krzyknął sensei Dobra idziemy - powiedział sensei 10 minut później A gdzie my w ogóle idziemy? - zapytał Kai Do wioski Jamanakai, spędzimy tam trochę czasu - odpowiedział sensei 15 minut później No i jesteśmy - wioska Jamanakai - powiedział nagle Kai No spostrzegawczy jesteś - odparł Jay Nagle tam obok na ławce siedzi Morro wielki mistrz wiatru Morro!!!??? - krzyknął Lloyd Tak to ja co chcecie - odparł Morro Nic ale chodź no na chwilę - powiedział do Morr'a sensei Ciekawe o czym gadają - wtrącił Michael No o to jest pytanie - odparł Kai Jest 85% szans że gadają o przyjęciu Morro jako ninję - powiedział Zane *** Jak przeżyłeś i czemu się nie świecisz? - zapytał sensei Więc to było tak znakomitość umarła bo nie miała szczęścia np ja, Bansha, Garmadon, Clouse i Chen trafiliśmy tu a Wrayth trafił do podziemii itd itd a i jeszcze pytałeś czemu nie jestem duchem odpowiedź jest prosta Znakomitość umarła a to było jądro duchów więc gdy jej nie ma wszyscy co byli w przeklętej krainie teraz są zwykłymi ludźmi - opowiedział Morro Czy chcesz zostać zielonym ninją wiatru? - zapytał sensei Pytanie, oczywiście że tak - odpowiedział Morro To dobrze jutro zaczynamy trening - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Wu O o idą, szykujcie się na niezłą historię i nowego ninję - powiedział Kai Moi ninja o to Morro zielony ninja wiatru - powiedział Sensei Rozdział VI - Dużo ninja do treningu Dzieńdoberek wstajemy wstajemy !!!!!! - krzyknął sensei z samego rana Dobrze sensei - Powiedziała Nya Czekaj która jest godzina - Zapytał się po cichu Nickolas do Kai'a 4.00 - odparł Kai Co???- wyszeptał trochę głośniej Jay 5 minut później Po co nas tak wcześnie wezwałeś sensei - zapytał Michael Bo teraz opowiem wam resztę historii Morro już ją zna więc może iść dalej spać - powiedział Farciarz - powiedzieli wszyscy na raz eeeeekhę gdy zastępcy pierwszych mistrzów chmur i nieba dotrą do świątyni minerałów położonej w nieznanej części ninjago lub innej z 15 pozostałych krain a gdy ją znajdą wszyscy ninja dostaną minerałowe moce a dzięki nim zdobędą klucz smoka którym otworzą bramę wieczności i odnajdą osobę na której naprawdę im zależy. - wyrecytował dalszą część historii sensei Aha i jakiego minerału każdy dostanie moce? - zapytał Nickolas Wiem że ty dostaniesz moc szafiru drogi Nickolasie - odpowiedział sensei A ja? - zapytał Kai Od razu powiem wszystkich Kai - Granat(minerał) Cole - Węgiel Jay - Turkus(minerał) Zane - Kryształ Górski Lloyd - Szmaragd Nya - Akwamaryn Michael - Srebro Skylor - Aleksandryt Morro - Malachit A po połączeniu jeden z nich dostanie moc diamentowego ninja który będzie najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich - wymienił sensei A gdzie będzie pierwsza walka? - zapytał senseia Jay Nie wiem ja nie wiem nawet kto strzeże świątyni - odpowiedział sensei Ty nie wiesz no nie no przegramy nie dostaniemy mocy a ninja nieba nie osiągnie pełni możliwości no po prostu kolejny zwykły dzień w ninjago - zaczął panikować Jay Nie panikuj spokojnie damy radę - motywował go Lloyd Kiedy ruszamy? - zapytała Nya Dziś po obiedzie - odpowiedział sensei Każdy przełknął ślinę Kilka minut po obiedzie Ruszamy!!!!!!!!!! - krzyknął sensei Już!? - zapytał Kai Rozdział VII Opętanie Sensei czy wiesz gdzie iść? - zapytał Zane Tak ale droga będzie trudna - odpowiedział sensei Tymczasem w wymiarze Garmadona Ehhhh muszę zemścić się na ninja za to że ten ninjadroid zamknął mnie w tym durnym wymiarze - Powiedział wściekły znów zamknięty w kuli energii Mroczny Władca Tylko w kogo wejść żeby się zemścić - Pomyślał na głos Overlord Wiem!!!!!!!!!!! ZANE buhahahahahaha - Powiedział nasz Władca *** Ninja spali jedyny który nie spał to Zane który trzymał wartę Zane - Powiedziała PIXAL w głowie Zane'a Tak? - zapytał Zane Wyczułam coś pamiętasz jak ci mówiłam że jestem nadal jakoś połączona ze Złotym Władcą - powiedziała PIXAL Tak pamiętam - odparł Zane Wiem że Mroczny władca ma kogoś opętać jednak nie wyczytałam kogo więc miej się na baczności Zane naprawdę pilnuj się - powiedziała PIXAL do Zane'a odłączając się. *** Tylko jak tam się dostać??? - Pomyślał Władca Wiem!!! - Wzgórze Szaleństwa, na szczęście potrafię się teleportować - Krzyknął Władca Władca był już w Ninjago i teleportował się do obozu ninja Wiem że ktoś tu jest - powiedział Zane No wychudź nie bój się mnie - mówiąc to Zane przeskanował teren z jednej strony Zane odwrócił się i znalazł tam Władcę To ty czego ode mnie chcesz przecierz cię zniszczyłem przyszedłeś przeprosić kreaturo - Powiedział Zane ciskając Mrocznemu Władcy Tymczasem Gdzie to jest - PIXAL poszukiwała pliku który zdemaskuje tego którego ma opętać Mroczny Władca hmmm czy to moje ciało skąd jest tu w ninjago i do tego działa co jest - powiedziała PIXAL znajdując swoje ciało na śmietnisku przy bazie ninja wiecie czemu tu jest Cofnijmy się do momentu Wąwozu Wielkich tylko że nie tam gdzie bitwa tylko na wyspie Chena Ehhhh głupia ta robota nie - powiedział sprzątacz No bardzo - powiedział drugi sprzątacz O co to e cho zobacz części do robota i to działające - Powiedział pierwszy sprzątacz WOW i co z tym zrobimy - powiedział drugi rzucając się na pierwszego AŁ AŁ AŁ AŁ - mówili obaj w czasie gdy się bili Ej czekaj gdzie ten robot? - Zapytał się pierwszy drugiego Yyyyyyyyy, kurde i po forsie - odpowiedział drugi Ciało spadło do śmieciarki a śmieciarka trafiła na statek a ze statku na wysypisko OK spróbuję się podłączyć - powiedziała PIXAL podłączając sie do ciała *** Kogo chcesz opętać mów? - powiedział Zane do Mrocznego Władcy CIEBIE - Odpowiedział Władca NIE!!! - Krzyczał Zane Tymczasem Ja ja działam ręka - sprawna nogi - sprawne głowa - sprawna udało się biegnę powiedzieć Zane'owi Rozdział VIII Coś jest nie tak Hmmm, co ja w tym ciele potrafię? - zapytał się sam do siebie Mroczny Władca O o spinjitsu - Hmm co jeszcze, skany, Airjitsu, i jakieś tam badziewia *** Uuuaachh - ziewnął Lloyd Dobra co na śniadanie? - zapytała Nya Pieczeń w sosie pieczarkowym - odpowiedział Mroczny Zane Yymmmm, pycha - powiedzieli wszyscy na raz Godzinę po śniadaniu Ruszamy!!! - krzyknął sensei Dobrze sensei - powiedział Kai Ninja szli i szli aż zrobili postój bo wszyscy oprócz Mrocznego Zane'a byli głodni Ej Zane co nam ugotujesz? - zapytał Kai Nic sami sobie gotujcie - Odpowiedział Mroczny Zane Zane co ci jest? - zapytał sensei który coś podejrzewał Yyyy nic srensei - powiedział Mroczny Zane który pocisnął senseiowi Tymczasem w myślach senseia Hmmm ktoś go opętał ale to napewno nie duch bo duchów już nie ma. Mroczny Władca? Zane kto cię porwał do więzi Chena? - zapytał Wu Głupie pytanie Chen? - powiedział Mroczny Zane Nieprawda Mroczny Władco - Powiedział Wu Jak mnie nakryłeś starcze? - zpytał wściekły Mroczny Władca Normalnie po zachowaniu - odpowidział sensei Ninja to nie Zane to Mroczny Władca - powiedział na głos sensei O nie !!! - powiedzieli wszyscy ninja na raz Ajjjjaaaa - Ninja biegli atakując Mrocznego Władcę W tym momencie Mroczny Władca zrobił unik wyskakując z ciał Zane'a Ał Ał zostawcie mnie - krzyczał zakręcony i obolały Zane Zostawcie go Mroczny Władca teleportował się z niego - powiedział Wu przerywając ataki A niech to - powiedział Kai W tym momencie przybiegła P.I.X.A.L Gdzie Zane? - zapytała P.I.X.A.L Tu - powiedzieli smutni Jay i Nickolas O nie !!! Co mu się stało!?! - zapytała P.I.X.A.L Mroczny Władca powrócił opętał go i i... - nie dokończył Michael Nagle Michael zaczął się świecić Czy on osiągnął pełnię możliwości? - zapytał się senseia Jay Tak - odpowiedział zaskoczony wydarzeniami sensei Michael spadł na ziemię i leżał nieprzytomny Nazajutrz Zane i Michael budzą się w tym samym momencie Co się stało? - zapytał Zane Ja nie pamiętam - odpowiedział Michael Nagle do pokoju wchodzi P.I.X.A.L i Nya Zane nareszcie wstałeś! - krzyknęła z radości P.I.X.A.L Michael no wreszcie! - krzyknęła z radości Nya i pocałowała go w policzek O kurde - pomyślał Michael Która wogóle jest godzina? - zapytał Michael 14.26 - Odpowiedziała P.I.X.A.L Zaraz obiad! - krzyknął Michael Chwilę po obiedzie Chodź no na chwilę Michael - powiedział sensei Już idę - odparł Michael Spróbuj zapalić pochodnię - powiedział sensei Dobrze - odparł zaskoczony Michael Ogień!!! - krzyknął Michael zapalając pochodnię HEH Woda PLLUSK Ziemia BOOM Metal BAM cień - o ja cie ale jazda mam wszystkie moce - Powiedział szczęśliwy Michael Rozdział IX - Podróż trwa No dobrze idziemy dalej w końcu musimy odnaleźć tą świątynię - powiedział nagle Wu Hmm iść czy nie iść o to jest pytanie? Żartuję oczywiście że idę - dodał nadal zaekscytowany Michael Tylko tym razem wezwijcie smoka - powiedział z uśmiechem w głosie Wu Co za problem - powiedział Kai Ogień, Energia, Błyskawice, Woda, Ziemia, Lód, Wiatr, Bursztyn, Chmury - było słychać A ty Nickolas czemu nie wyzwoliłeś smoka? - zapytał sensei Nie mogę, nie osiągnąłem pełni możliwości nie potrafię - odpowiedział Nickolas To wsiadaj na smoka Michaela - powiedział sensei Doba - odparł Nickolas Polecieli aż zobaczyli małego wężona idącego przez Pustynię Nicości A skąd on tu? - zapytał się sam do siebie Michael Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? - Zapytał wężona sensei Wody masz trochę - odpowiedział spragniony mały wężon A i jestem Sento syn Acidiusa i jakiejś anakondowczyni - dodał Sento Czyli jesteś krzyżówką - pomyślał sensei Mniej więcej - powiedział nagle Sento Jak ty odczytałeś moje myśli? - zapytał sensei Nie wiem od urodzenia tak umiem, a ty tak nie umiesz? - zapytał Sento Nie, wskakuj - powiedział sensei Rozdział X - Nareszcie!!! Lecieli i lecieli aż dolecieli No to jesteśmy - powiedział szczęśliwy sensei No nareszcie - dodał Nickolas A to kto? - zapytał Sento Ametystowi strażnicy - odpowiedział sensei Skąd wiesz, mówiłeś że nie będziesz znał strażników - wtrącił Jay Nie znam ich, znam ich minerał - powiedział sensei No to jedziemy - powiedział szczęśliwy Kai NINJA-GO - wszyscy krzyknęli oprócz Nickolasa i Michaela Eh dobra, dawaj - powiedział Nickolas do Michaela Jednak zanim użyli spinjitsu ich przyjaciele już leżeli ogłuszeni na ziemi Cholera mocni są - przeklnął Nickolas NINJA-GO - krzyknęli Michael i Nickolas O kolejni - powiedzieli na raz szczęśliwi strażnicy Ał, ratunku - krzyczeli na pomoc wszyscy Fuck - Powiedział Nickolas który unosił się w powietrze i świecił Przeznaczenie się spełniło - powiedział sensei Zostawcie ich!!!!! - krzyknął napełniony energią Nickolas Bo co - śmieli się strażnicy Bo to!!!! - krzyknął Nickolas wzywając Złotego Smoka WOW!!!! - krzyknęli ninja na raz a Skylor nie uważała go już chyba tylko za przyjaciela Strażnicy zostali zniszczeni klucz od bramy wyleciał nie wiadomo gdzie a Nickolas upadł na ziemię Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał sensei Nie nic wręcz przeciwnie czuję wielką energię która mną płynie - odpowiedział Nickolas Ziemia!! - krzyknął Nickolas niszcząc bramę To co teraz? - zapytał Cole kończąc moją opowieść KONIEC część drugą znajdźcie pod tym adresem Historia Minerałowych Ninja cz. 1 Kategoria:Laval9990 Kategoria:Opowieści